


Завтра

by shelone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone





	Завтра

Собственные ноги в чулках казались ненормально скользкими. Тёмка то скрещивал щиколотки, то перекидывал одну на другую, то поглаживал колени потеющими ладонями. Это было все равно что ощупывать языком скол на зубе – противно, но не остановишься.  
Он в который раз натянул юбку вниз – поддувало. И как девки в этом ходят? Ладно, летом. Но сейчас? Холодно же. И главное – зачем, когда у каждой в шкафу есть джинсы?  
Липкие губы приторно пахли ненавистной с детства карамелью. Только это и удерживало от того, чтоб облизать их. В парике голова сопрела, как в шапке, и страшно зудела, на спине тоже что-то неприятно покалывало – наверно, бирка от Викиного лифака. Темка терпел. Он и так не знал, куда прятать узловатые пацанские руки в цыпках, слишком мосластые, выдающие его, ноги и, что еще хуже, глаза. Не хватало только начать прилюдно чесаться, как блохастому псу.  
Сучке, зло поправился он.  
И если кисти с грубыми суставами можно было опустить вниз и зажать между коленями, а ступни завести за ножки стула, скинув пыточные лакированные туфли, то битый час рассматривать салат, боясь оторвать взгляд от тарелки, становилось мучительным.  
Тёмка поднял глаза и бегло зыркнул по комнате.  
Юнны не было.

А ведь это она догнала его тем вечером, когда он хлопнул дверью.  
Дверью подъезда, конечно. Дверью Кречетовской квартиры он хлопнуть не смог. Тряпка и слабак.  
\- Тёма! Тёмка!  
Её шпильки мелко застучали по асфальту позади, но он не обернулся.  
\- Артём!  
Юнна ухватила его за куртку и повисла на руке.  
\- Да стой же ты!  
Он притормозил и посмотрел на нее. Когда она вставала вот так, совсем близко, Тёмке приходилось задирать голову. Его это убивало. Он чувствовал себя пигмеем.  
Он всегда был ниже Юнны, сколько себя помнил. Но раньше и остальные парни не дотягивали до девчонок ростом, не то что теперь. А к старшей школе Юнна еще больше вытянулась, похудела и начала носить высоченные каблуки - прямо модель с подиума. Тёмка понимал, как дебильно он смотрится рядом. Французская парочка, ага.  
Ей и стоять-то рядом с ним - только позориться.  
Эх, иметь бы ему рост под метр девяносто, как у Гарика, и хрен бы тогда с тощей фигурой. Или, наоборот, быть покоренастее - плечистым тяжеловесом, вроде Николаева. Ну или хотя бы брать характером. Стать, к примеру, ушлым и легким, как Тимур Бекташев. Чтоб какие-то дела непонятные, респект-уважуха от всех и за честь считали поручкаться.  
Да вообще, стать бы ему, Тёмке, хоть кем-нибудь. Другим. Перестать быть серым задротом Алдановым, главная фишка которого – первый номер по списку в журнале 11 «А».  
\- Ну что ты как маленький? Это всего лишь розыгрыш, - сказала Юнна.  
\- Какой-то извращённый, тебе не кажется?  
Юнна засмеялась. У нее были широкие пухлые губы с трещинками в уголках. Тёмка помнил, как в восьмом классе Кречетова сказала Ленке Майер: «У Ремизовой рот, как у лягушки». А потом прибавила громко, чтоб та услышала: «Говорят, заеды надо мазать серой из ушей» - и обе засмеялись. С тех пор Юнна поджимала губы на всех фотках. Тёмка считал, так выходит только хуже, но не знал, как ей намекнуть, не обидев.  
Юнна сказала:  
\- Дурак, что ли? Нет, не кажется.  
Сказала: дел-то на полчаса, все посмеются и забудут. В десятом классе в команде КВН все парни обрядились девчонками, и никто не комплексовал – всем было весело.  
Тёмка ответил: потому и было, что они смотрелись парнями в бабских шмотках, а от него ждут совсем другого, но Юнна только раздраженно повела плечом и отмахнулась.  
\- Всё, чего хочет Вичка, - сказала она, - подшутить над Гариком с парнями. Если будет заметно, что ты парень в бабских шмотках, в чем тогда прикол?  
Сказала: что ты паришься? Смеяться-то собираются не над тобой, а над другими. Не знала, что ты такой зашоренный.  
Она улыбнулась и подалась к нему, чуть присев. Так приседают взрослые к детям, чтобы быть на их уровне. Чтобы ребенок всё понял и сделал то, что нужно. Что этому взрослому от него нужно.  
\- Темочка. Ну ради меня.  
Тёмка хотел спросить, давно ли Юнна называет Кречетову Вичкой, а не этой овцой, но не стал. Может, у девчонок и правда все иначе. Вчера игнор и презрение, а сегодня – дружба и женская солидарность. Откуда ему знать? О девчонках он мог судить только по Юнне.  
А её блестящие черные глаза с голубоватым белком смотрели на него так, что он задвинул дурацкие вопросы подальше. На чердак мозга.  
Тёмка подумал, пригласи его вдруг в компанию Гарик Савостин или Бекташев, он ведь и сам вряд ли отказался бы. Правда, они его никогда и не унижали, но это, наверно, даже хуже. Значит, Тёмка был для них совсем пустым местом. А Юнне остальные девки завидовали.  
\- Тебе-то это зачем?  
Юнна ответила:  
\- Не будь занудой. Это же Новый год, а не именины твоей бабушки. Хотя… - она усмехнулась: - если у тебя в планах семейный ужин с Голубым огоньком и обращением президента, я не могу просить тебя об одолжении справить его в компании без взрослых, с халявной выпивкой и кучей девчонок, готовых развлечься под градусом.  
\- Которые будут смотреть на меня после всего, как на говно?  
\- Только если ты будешь вести себя соответственно.  
Юнна фыркнула и отвернулась. Тёмка не любил, когда она злилась. Боялся, что когда-нибудь она разозлится навсегда. Поймет, какое он чмо, и больше никогда…  
Что именно никогда, если ему и так ничего не обламывалось - и даже не светило, он до конца не понимал, но это никогда его пугало.  
В оранжевом свете фонаря её волосы отливали медью, мелкая снежная морось на них искрила, как бриллиантовая крошка. Тёмка, протянув руку, накинул ей на голову капюшон.  
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты пошел. Одной мне там будет… не очень.  
Тёмка хотел сказать: так не ходи. Но промолчал. Говорить это имело смысл, когда есть, что предложить взамен.  
\- Они позвали меня, потому что я самый бесхребетный и самый… бесполый, да?  
Юнна подкрутила у виска.  
\- Дебил? Позвали тебя, потому что ты самый красивый.  
Тёмка знал, что она врёт. Откровенно врет. Без стеснения, только для того чтобы он согласился.  
Но все-таки посмотрел на себя в зеркало, когда вернулся домой.

Свет убавили до «интимного» полумрака, оставив только тусклый галогеновый ряд по периметру разноуровневого потолка, но Тёмка по инерции продолжал пялиться в салат – что-то хитровыебанное, но не особо аппетитное, с крабами и грибами. Сидящий рядом Николаев время от времени подливал ему шампанское. Тёмка пил, только от водки и ликера отнекивался наотрез. Не хватало только потерять контроль. Девки то и дело прыскали на другом конце стола, но Тёмка не знал, над ним ли или по другой какой причине.  
Наконец стол задвинули в угол, расхватав бутылки и пластиковые стаканчики по рукам. Те, кто хотел играть, расселись на полу, а в смежной пустой комнате зазвучала музыка. Ленка Майер со своим студентом, Вичка с Гариком, Сухоруков с Анькой сразу двинули туда танцевать, настежь раскрыв обе створки широкой двери с ребристым стеклом. Тёмка перебазировался на кресло в углу, подтянул ноги под себя и прикрыл их подолом платья. Буряк и Самойлова искоса поглядывали на него и хихикали, но без Вички и Ленки, идейных организаторов прикола, не выдавали его ничем. А те, судя по всему, просто забыли. Как всегда.  
Даже со «сменой пола» Артём Алданов оставался самим собой – тем, до кого никому нет дела.

Юнна возникла словно из ниоткуда, веселая, искрящая какой-то радостью и немного поиграла. Тёмка любовался на нее. Ждал, когда она подойдёт, но она только подмигнула ему и ушла танцевать. Из другой комнаты доносилось что-то ритмично-зажигательное. Танцевать Юнна умела и любила, Тёмка знал.  
Она явно не чувствовала себя тут одинокой, тоскливо подумал он. А значит, и ждать своего публичного позора смысла больше не было.  
Буряк и Самойлова как раз увлеклись какой-то пантомимой, и Тёмка намеревался аккуратно сняться из гостиной на выход, когда на подлокотник его кресла неожиданно присел Николаев с бутылкой шампанского и парой стаканчиков в руке.  
\- Выпьешь?  
Темка чертыхнулся про себя и помотал головой.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь. А почему не играешь?  
\- Не хочется.  
\- Стесняешься? Уверен, у тебя хорошо получалось бы, – он мутно усмехнулся. – Я бы посмотрел.  
\- Нет, я… - Тёмка закашлялся, подбирая нужный ответ, - тоже больше люблю смотреть.  
Николаев сполз к сиденью, заставив Темку спустить ноги и вжаться в подлокотник с другой стороны, и неожиданно опустил горячую ладонь ему на колено. Тёмка поймал взгляд закусившей нижнюю губу Светки. Сидящая рядом с ней Буряк прикрыла рот ладонью. Он окаменел на пару секунд. А потом осторожно убрал чужую руку.  
\- Серьёзная, да? – от наклонившегося Николаева повеяло кисловатым алкогольным душком пополам с сигаретным дымом. – Брось. Ты будь попроще. А то замуж не возьмут.  
Он хмыкнул, на этот раз ладонь легла Тёмке на бедро - в том месте, где заканчивалась кружевная резинка чулка. Легла тяжело и настойчиво, не давая подняться из кресла.  
В происходящем наверняка не было особой угрозы, и любая девчонка точно знала бы, как выпутаться из положения легко и без конфликта, но Тёмка потерялся и спасовал. Нет, он мог бы послать Николаева или даже ему врезать – ладно, хотя бы попробовать врезать - будь он самим собой. Но будь он самим собой, Николаев не стал бы и лапать его потными руками.  
\- Не надо. Пожалуйста.  
Буряк с Самойловой пялились уже открыто, почти не сдерживая смеха  
\- Чего не надо? Я ничего не делаю.  
Мысль о том, что открыться придется прямо сейчас, почему-то испугала не меньше пьяных домогательств. До этого момента Тёмка малодушно откладывал мысли о том, как он будет выглядеть, когда всё откроется. Смутная надежда свалить отсюда до выяснения личности теплилась в нем до последнего.  
Он тянул, не решаясь. Николаева он не боялся совсем. Но мысль об ожидающем его всеобщем ржаче… Он представил, как Юнна выйдет на смех из другой комнаты и будет смотреть. Или даже, может быть, начнет смеяться со всеми остальными.  
\- Ты чего, Том, а? – Тёмка отклонился в противоположную сторону, как мог, но тяжелый винно-табачный дух все равно лез в ноздри. – Боишься меня, что ли? Не бойся, я добрый. Не обижу.  
\- Отвалил бы ты от девушки, Николаев.  
Тёмка повернул голову.  
Бекташев, который все это время сидел на полу к ним спиной, занятый игрой, обернулся и смотрел на них с насмешливой улыбкой.  
\- Не видишь – ты ей не очень нравишься.  
Николаев поставил бутылку на пол и угрожающе нагнулся вперед.  
\- Это откуда такой вывод?  
\- Симптом номер один. Когда девушке кто-то нравится, она соглашается на все, что ей предлагают.  
Бекташев оттолкнулся от пола, ловко встал и протянул Тёмке руку. Это было похоже на обычное приветствие, и Тёмка машинально ответил – как на рукопожатие.  
\- Потанцуем?  
\- Что?  
Тимур резким рывком выдернул его из кресла. Тёмка потерял бы равновесие, если бы тот ловко не придержал его.  
\- Вот видишь? Я ей нравлюсь больше.  
Тимур потянул его за собой к двери на «танцпол». Растерянность и тупое облегчение из-за ситуативной отсрочки позора заставила обалдевшего Тёмку последовать за ним. Он даже не делал попыток освободиться от пошлых полуобъятий. И только зайдя внутрь, он понял, какой экзекуцией эта временная отсрочка сейчас обернётся.  
Бодрая музычка роковым образом оборвалось на своей самой оптимистичной ноте. И началась медленная композиция.  
Он дернулся назад, но Бекташев не дал ему уйти.  
\- Поздняк рыпаться, - он наклонился к его уху. – Брось, не ломайся. Все девочки делают это.  
Тёмка зло выдохнул:  
\- Я не умею медленные.  
Но Тимур уже крепко прижимал его к себе за талию.  
\- А тебе не надо ничего уметь. Ты же девочка. Я поведу.

У Кречетовой Тёмку уже, видимо, заждались, и поэтому встретили восторженным писком. Он мог бы почувствовать себя звездой, если б уже не чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Это были Тёмкины пятнадцать, да что там – все пятьдесят - минут славы. Его первая главная роль в сценарии праздника. Большая кукла для больших девочек.  
Они принялись за его апгрейд и транформацию вместе и все сразу. Даже Юнна включилась - заставила снять толстовку, футболку, обмотала какой-то цветастой простыней.  
Его усадили на крутящийся стул посередине спальни. Ленка принялась мазать ему лицо и шею чем-то жирным с резким запахом миндаля. Светка заглаживала волосы назад прозрачным гелем, выдавливая его прямо на пальцы. Буряк щёлкала девчоночьими заколками. Кто-то вытряхнул всё бабское барахло: карандаши, тюбики, помады, какие-то склянки и пластиковые баночки - прямо на кровать, и то одно, то другое, то третье выхватывалось чьими-то руками из общей кучи и пачкало Тёмкино лицо.  
У него кружилась голова от мельтешения, в ушах звенело от бессвязных повизгиваний, пустой болтовни и громких взрывов хохота. Его мутило от тошнотворного коктейля косметических запахов. Он вдруг испытал такой острый порыв оттолкнуть от себя это галдящее, гогочущее и беспрерывно лапающее его многорукое существо, чтобы сбежать. Происходящее казалось дурацкой комедией про тётушку Чарли из Бразилии, где много диких обезьян.  
Захотелось домой. К тишине, родному компу, наушникам, маминым салатам и возможности встретить Новый год в своей комнате.  
Но он натолкнулся взглядом на Юнну, стоящую напротив, у самой двери. Она улыбнулась ему. Шепнула - одними губами, Тёмка только догадался – «пожалуйста».  
И он остался.  
Когда казалось, что все уже позади, на пороге комнаты появилась Вика.  
\- Ну что, клиент готов? Теперь можно и приступить.  
Она уселась перед ним на стул и все разом замолчали, точно это было священнодействие. Кречетова что-то клеила на его ресницы, красила глаза, водила то тут, то там огромной пушистой кистью, обводила губы, подтирала что-то ватными палочками и плоскими круглыми дисками.  
Прикосновения ее были Тёмке неприятны. Близость её, её запах его отталкивали. Он всегда удивлялся, почему именно Кречетова считается в их классе первой красавицей, когда даже у ее подружки, рыжей Ленки Майер, черты лица намного приятнее. Уж не говоря о Юнне, но Юнну никогда не любили.  
Вика Тёмке не нравилась ну вот совсем.  
Однажды он сидел на скамейке в спортзале с другим освобожденным от физры, Вадиком Горухиным, и заметил, как тот не сводит сального взгляда с Кречетовой, прыгающей за мячом, бьющей и пасующей далеко не всегда удачно.  
\- Что в ней всем так нравится?  
\- А? – Горухин неохотно оторвался от зрелища и, осознав смысл вопроса, расплылся масляной улыбкой. – Ну… Как тебе сказать… От нее женщиной пахнет. Бабой, понимаешь?  
Тёмка помотал головой.  
\- Нет.  
Горухин сочувственно вздохнул и развел руками, возвращаясь к созерцанию.  
\- Не дорос, значит. Потом созреешь.  
И вот теперь, ощутив ее близость, Тёмка вдруг понял, о чем тот говорил.  
И Буряк, и Самойлова, и даже Майер со своими «взрослыми» романами по сути были инфантильными дурочками, а Кречетова была зрелой. Грудь в вырезе кофты, покатые плечи, крепкие женские бедра, круглые коленки, мягкие руки. Вика являлась полной противоположностью неземной, бестелесной Юнны. Та вся была прямой, вытянутой в рост, грация её даже Тёмке казалась резкой, порывистой и угловатой, а Вика поражала почти идеальными формами и неспешной, уверенной пластикой.  
Тёмка понял, как она может нравиться. Но только не ему. Её женскость его пугала, может, потому что именно сейчас давила, не позволяя вздохнуть, душно пахла косметикой и духами, звучала писклявым хихиканьем.  
Ему на голову водрузили и закрепили бесчисленным количеством шпилек темный парик. Чужие волосы непривычно заелозили по плечам при каждом повороте шеи.  
В результате споров было выбрано ярко-красное платье с пышной юбкой и длинными рукавами – Тёмка вспомнил, что видел его на Вике в том самом КВНе, в номере про стиляг.  
Когда его подвели к зеркалу, он увидел то, от чего совершенно офигел. Он никогда раньше не подозревал, что человека можно изменить так радикально. Представить себе не мог, что из него, Тёмки - нормального, пусть невзрачного, парня - можно сделать… это.  
Это, которое смотрело на него из зеркала, было каким-то пошло-французским существом, похожим то ли на актрису из фильма «Амели», то ли на материну любимую певицу Мирей Матье из семидесятых.  
\- Девушка, девушка, можно с вами познакомиться? - громко заржала тупица Буряк.  
\- Нужно имя, - Ленка Майер пощелкала пальцами. – Маша? Аня? Ира?  
Тёмку не спрашивали. Наперебой выдавали варианты.  
\- Тома, - сказа Юнна из угла. – Тёма – Тома. Так проще.  
Кречетова критично оглядела Тёмку в последний раз и вдруг стукнула себя по лбу.  
\- Стоп! Балда я. Сейчас бы спалились.  
Она принесла из другой комнаты алый с белыми горошинами шарф и намотала петлей на Тёмкиной кадыкастой шее.

В этой комнате было еще темнее, чем в гостиной, только мерцала гирлянда на маленькой искусственной ёлке в самом углу комнаты и ритмично моргали огоньки музыкального центра, поставленного прямо на пол, у розетки. Новую квартиру Кречетовы купили не так давно и окончательно еще не въехали – отделка не везде была закончена. Мебель была только в спальне и гостиной, остальные комнаты пустовали.  
Бекташев держал его уверенно, Тёмка попробовал отодвинуться, но ему не позволили. Встречаться с Тимуром глазами совсем не хотелось. На мочке уха Бекташева он заметил мелкую темную родинку - сначала даже подумал, что это дырка от прокола - и сконцентрировался на этой точке, сжав деревянные пальцы на его плечах.  
\- Ну и как оно? - Тимур наклонился, и шею щекотно обдало теплым дыханием.  
\- Что оно?  
\- Всё.  
Тёмка пожал плечами.  
\- Да ничего.  
\- Красивый шарфик.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Горло болит?  
\- Да. То есть, нет. Немного. Только голос сел.  
\- Какая жалость.  
Глаза скоро привыкли к темноте. Тёмка обвел взглядом другие пары. Прямо перед ним Ленка положила голову на плечо студенту и закрыла глаза. В углу топтались Сухоруков и Анька из десятого, которую он притащил с собой. Видимо, она мало общалась с компанией Кречетовой и была не в курсе дела, потому что, окинув Тёмку взглядом, только нейтрально улыбнулась.  
Тимур «вёл» хорошо, делать Тёмке и правда ничего не приходилось. Они даже попадали в ритм и по ощущениям выглядели ничем не хуже остальных танцующих. Только Тёмке показалось, что ладонь с его талии сместилась чуть ниже.  
\- Эй.  
\- Что?  
Тёмка поднял глаза, но почти сразу же опустил. Что он мог сказать Бекташеву напрямую? Да и смотреть в упор на парня-одноклассника с такого ракурса и настолько близко было дико. Тимур чуть сдвинул руку обратно.  
\- Ничего. Показалось.  
\- Бывает, - в голосе его мелькнула ухмылка.  
Тёмка мучительно ждал окончания песни, но нудная баллада всё тянулась и тянулась. Они медленно разворачивались по кругу. Вика танцевала в паре с незнакомым парнем - Ленкин студент привел за компанию друга. Она скользнула по Тёмке взглядом, и Тёмку удивило отсутствующее, даже тревожное выражение на ее лице. Он интуитивно поискал глазами Гарика - и замер.  
Гарик танцевал с Юнной.  
Она обнимала его за плечи - не держалась, как держался сейчас за Бекташева Тёмка - полноценно обнимала, сцепив пальцы в замок на его спине, почти висла. Льнула к нему - это было заметно. В груди у Тёмки больно кольнуло. Гарик что-то говорил, а она тихо смеялась.  
Чему могла смеяться тонкая и умная Юнна в словах тупого, как сибирский валенок, Гарика? Зачем она обнимала его?  
Почему именно долговязый Гарик Савостин считался у них безусловным первым номером, а не, допустим, гораздо более достойный этого титула Бекташев, Тёмка определял для себя по аналогии с Викой – наверно, от него мужиком пахло или что-то в этом роде. Видимо, только у Тёмки обоняние было устроено каким-то альтернативным образом.  
Но Юнна… Она-то не такая, как все. Она всё понимала. Она не могла купиться. Это всё не всерьёз, не может быть по-настоящему. Ей зачем-то это надо, но зачем? Темка отчаянно пытался поймать ее взгляд, но Юнна его не видела. Она отрешённо улыбалась, то и дело поправляла распущенные волосы и, смеясь, иногда касалась лбом савостинского плеча. Они повернулись, и Гарик закрыл её собой от взгляда.  
Тёмка закаменел. Песня всё звучала, он машинально продолжал движение.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- А?  
Похолодев от нежданного удара, он не сразу осознал, что они с Бекташевым тоже толкутся как-то совсем близко: Тёмкины руки всем весом лежат на его плечах, а тела их соприкасаются вплотную – и животом, грудью в поролоновом лифаке, бёдрами он трётся в движении о Тимура. Бекташев больше не держал его за талию, одна рука его находилась не намного выше Тёмкиной задницы, а второй он прижимал его к себе за спину.  
Тёмка задохнулся от бешенства. Это был пик его сегодняшнего унижения.  
Хватит с него. Сейчас так сейчас. Он резко оттолкнулся.  
Долгий гитарный запил оборвался, и на уши рухнула тишина.  
Бекташев ухмыльнулся.  
\- Спасибо за танец.  
Тёмка сощурился.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Очень.  
\- Уверен?  
Он сжал зубы, напрягся и уже потянулся содрать остоебеневший парик, когда Бекташев неожиданно ловко перехватил его руку.  
\- Уверен, - он рванул его к себе: только не как девчонку, а по-пацански, резко и сильно. - Только один совет. На будущее.  
Бекташев приблизился к самому его уху и шепнул, почти касаясь губами:  
\- Родинки тщательнее замазывай, Тёмочка. Приметно.  
Тёмка хватанул ртом воздух.  
Тимур отодвинулся и приложил палец к губам.  
\- Тс-с-с. Не сейчас.

Парни пришли около десяти всей компанией: Николаев, Бекташев, Третьяков, Сухоруков со своей Анькой. Раздевались в коридоре, кое-как цепляли одежду на и так уже распухшую от пуховиков и шуб вешалку.  
Вика в который раз вытащила его в прихожую, поставив манекеном на всеобщее обозрение.  
\- Познакомьтесь. Это Тома, моя сестра.  
\- Не знал, что у тебя есть сестра, - Николаев смерил его таким взглядом, что Тёмку передернуло. – И тоже красивая.  
Самойлова с Буряк в проходе вылупились на них блестящими от сдерживаемого смеха глазами, но Вика не кололась. Она вообще была сама светская любезность. Анна Павловна Шерер, почему-то вспомнил Тёмка.  
\- Так троюродная же. Из Твери. Приехала на пару дней и умудрилась простыть в поезде. Скажи что-нибудь, Томочка?  
Она больно подтолкнула его локтем. Ленка опустила глаза. Тёмка выругался про себя.  
\- Голос потеряла, - прохрипел он.  
Бекташев внимательно оглядел его и улыбнулся.  
\- Сочувствую.  
Кречетова смотрела в сторону лестничной площадки в ожидании. Но никто больше не появился, и домофон молчал.  
\- А … Гарик? Он разве не с вами? Я почему-то не могу ему дозвониться.  
Тимур наконец захлопнул дверь на замок.  
\- Что-то с телефоном, наверно. Я с ним говорил, там какие-то семейные заморочки у них. Может, позже будет.  
\- Может? Что значит «может»? Мы же договаривались.  
Бекташев пожал плечами.  
\- Ну… если договаривались, значит, приедет.  
Все схлынули в гостиную. Ленка первой ускакала обратно к студенту, Буряк с Самойловой, как за магнитом, потянулись за парнями, Третьяков подождал приводящую себя в порядок Аньку. Скоро в прихожей осталась только застывшая в странном оцепенении Вика.  
\- Ты чего? – Тёмка тронул ее за плечо.  
На мгновение ему показалось, что в ней мелькнуло что-то человеческое, что сейчас с ней можно поговорить по-простому – объяснить всё и уйти.  
Но она вздрогнула, встряхнулась и неприятно усмехнулась - снова стала всё той же Кречетовой.  
\- Пойдем, что ли… сестрица.  
Тёмка решил уйти молча.  
\- Сейчас приду. Чулки съехали, поправлю.  
Он присел на полку под шубами, решив выждать время. Но минуты через две в коридор вылетела взъерошенная Юнна.  
\- Тёма? Ты чего здесь?  
\- Домой хочу. Как усядутся, найду свою одежду и свалю.  
\- С ума сошел? Еще даже ничего не началось. Скоро новый год. И Вичка будет злиться, ты же всё испортишь.  
Тёмка хотел ответить, что ему срать, но Юнна села рядом, обняла его за плечи: что с тобой? – и он сказал: я не шут, позориться на весь район, я половины людей здесь даже не знаю.  
Юнна засмеялась:  
\- Раз ты их не знаешь, то и они тебя тоже. Какой же тогда позор?  
Она сказала: мне тоже не по себе, подожди немного – уйдём вместе, надо посидеть хотя бы для вида.  
Сказала: сейчас придет Гарик…  
Тёмка хотел спросить, причём здесь Гарик, но Юнна его уже не слушала. Она встала и принялась раздвигать чужую одежду на вешалке.  
\- Где моя куртка, не видел? Мне нужен телефон, он, наверно, в кармане остался, в сумке нет, всё обыскала. Можешь меня набрать?  
Тёмка помотал головой.  
\- Мой остался в джинсах. А куда их пихнула Кречетова…  
Юнна раздражённо забормотала, повторяя: вот всегда так, когда нужно позвонить.  
Он спросил:  
\- Ты идешь?  
\- Да, сейчас, только телефон найду.  
Тёмка побрел в гостиную, как баран на заклание.  
Овца, зло поправился он.

\- Кое-кому этот маскарад сейчас очень не понравится. А в морду, кроме тебя, сам понимаешь, за это дело дать некому. Это я догадываюсь, чья была идея, а другие думать не станут. Не в тему сейчас твоя цыганочка с выходом, сечёшь?  
Тёмка посмотрел на стоящего в дверях Николаева. Тот мутно-бычьим взглядом смотрел прямо на них. И как назло, вместо ожидаемого унц-унц, опять зазвучало что-то роково-балладное.  
Тёмка продумывал, как бы выйти из комнаты мимо этого тупого кабана.  
\- Не надейся, всё равно доебётся. Танцуем дальше, - Бекташев закинул его руки себе на плечи и засмеялся сопротивлению. – Да ладно тебе. Второй раз не больно.  
\- Пошёл ты.  
Краем глаза Тёмка увидел, как Николаев оторвался от косяка и, пошатнувшись, направился в их сторону. Тимур прижал его крепче.  
\- Не дергайся.  
\- Я не дёргаюсь.  
\- Вот и умница.  
Покачивающийся с пятки на носок рядом с ними Николаев с пьяными злыми глазами показался Тёмке даже бугаистее, чем обычно. За морду свою Тёмка никогда не боялся, что бы там Бекташев ни думал – ну наваляют, и что? Даже почётно: подрался - значит, мужик. Но не в бабском же платье и чулках? Цирк и позорище. Трансветиту надавали по щам.  
\- Можно вашу даму?  
Тимур чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел на Тёмку.  
\- Томочка, детка. Хочешь потанцевать с дядей Серёжей?  
Тёмка резко мотнул головой. Бекташев развел руки.  
\- Извини, друг. Девушка уже выбрала.  
\- А ты не охуел, Бекташев?  
Тимур только засмеялся.  
\- Ну, Серёга, сам по суди - не виноват же я в том, что так чертовски обаятелен? Брось. Посмотри, сколько девушек вокруг свободных – и все тоскуют по твоему крепкому мужскому плечу. Любая будет рада.  
\- А нахуя мне любая? Я, может, вот такую… - Николаев поддел пальцами волосы Тёмкиного парика у плеча, - скромненькую, хочу.  
Вика очнулась от своего транса и нарисовалась в нужный момент.  
\- Это белый танец: дамы приглашают кавалеров. Серёж, ты танцуешь?  
Она бесцеремонно потянула Николаева за руку в сторону от них, к ёлке, и он, на удивление, безропотно пошел за ней. Полуобернувшись, она кивнула им на выход  
Бекташев усмехнулся.  
\- Неопытный совсем. Скромненькие, они с двойным дном. Это только разбитные все как на ладони, а в тихом омуте… Правда, Тёма?  
\- Отвали.  
\- Ладно. Сейчас дотанцуем, чтоб не привлекать внимания, и оба отвалим. Мне тоже еще пару мест надо почтить присутствием.  
Бекташев больше не пытался его задеть и не лапал.  
Тёмка оглянулся. За перипетиями стычки он не заметил, как Юнна покинула комнату. Стало тоскливо. Он тупо наблюдал за остальными парами. Ленка все так же липла к студенту, Светка уломала на потанцевать Третьякова, Анька с Сухоруковым сосались под музыку, Гарик… стоп. Тёмку дернуло током.  
\- А где Гарик?

Гарик появился почти к двенадцати, минут за семь до финального отсчета. Трезвый, смурной и будничный. Как на алгебру пришел. Кречетова радостно метнулась собирать еду, но он остановил жестом.  
\- Не надо ничего. Дома поел.  
\- Салат хотя бы?  
\- Сказал же: дома поел.  
\- А твои что, остались? Ты же говорил, на дачу уедут?  
Он покривился неопределенно.  
Вика дернула плечом и улыбнулась растерянно, но столкнувшись с Тёмкой глазами, опять загорелась.  
\- А ко мне сестра приехала. Троюродная, - Савостин задумчиво тер переносицу. - Из Твери. Помнишь, я говорила? Тома.  
\- Что? А, да. Что-то помню, - Гарик кивнул, не глядя на него. - Привет.  
Викина улыбка таяла, становилась почти жалобной. Тёмка прохрипел.  
\- Вика много о тебе рассказывала.  
\- Правда? Хотя что, верю. Много говорить - это она умеет.  
За столом заорали.  
\- Надо загадать желание, - сказала Вика. – Написать и сжечь. Уже не успеем, наверно  
Юнна предложила:  
\- А давайте просто молча? Кто первым произнесёт слово – у того не сбудется.  
Это было смешно. Как в первом классе: кошка сдохла, хвост облез… - все понимали, что глупо, но все равно замолчали. Смотрели друг на друга и не сливали. Тёмка подумал: а ведь у каждого - надежда. И у тупенькой Буряк, и у норовистой Майер, и у пьяного Николаева. У студентов, у подхалимки Самойловой, у Сухорукова и его странной молчаливой Аньки. И даже у Бекташева, который презрительно кривил губы, но не приносил себя в жертву.  
\- Хуйнёй вы маетесь, - неожиданно сказал Гарик. – Выпьем уже, что ли.

\- Не ходи за ними.  
За ними, резануло ухо.  
Не ходить за ними. С каких пор Юнна и Гарик – какие-то совместные они.  
Он рванулся из рук Бекташева и вышел. Компания играющих поредела и скучковалась в центре комнаты. Пол был усеян «снежками» из скомканных салфеток и пластиковыми стаканчиками, по периметру в беспорядке стояли стулья. Кто-то за занавеской у окна смотрел на расцветающие в небе фейерверки – но не Юнна. Рост делал ее приметной в любой толпе. Какая-то парочка сосалась в угловой нише, и кресло было занято - Тёмка не узнал кто, но тоже не они. Ни Юнны, ни Гарика в гостиной не было. Он споткнулся о полупустую бутылку шампанского, и она покатилась по паркету вкруговую, оставляя за собой лужицу тонким полумесяцем.  
Днем, когда его красили и одевали, всё было как в тумане, и сейчас ему трудно было в планировке. В поисках спальни он двинул по коридору и, наверно, не заметил бы полоски света под дверью прихожей, если б там что-то не грохнуло. Он толкнул дверь и вошел.  
Юнна стояла уже в куртке у выхода. Гарик подбирал с пола свалившуюся одежду и сумки, пытаясь запихнуть всё вниз, под вешалку.  
\- Уже уходите?  
Юнна замерла. Гарик раздраженно скинул вещи на пол и поднялся.  
\- Да.  
\- Я всё объясню, Тё…Тома.  
\- Не надо ничего объяснять, - Савостин отстранённо посмотрел на Тёмку. - Просто передай ей, что мы ушли.  
\- Гарик. Ты иди, я догоню.  
Он повернулся к ней.  
\- Ты вытащила меня сюда для этого, да? Для своей маленькой мести? Это всё ради неё?  
\- Нет. Ты же знаешь, что нет…  
Тёмку ударило это ты же знаешь. Что он может знать? Что вообще происходит?  
\- Что происходит?  
Гарик махнул рукой.  
\- Жду тебя внизу. Пять минут.  
Входная дверь за ним хлопнула, Юнна вздрогнула.  
\- Что всё это значит?  
\- Я правда думала, что уйду с тобой, Тём. Думала, он не придёт.  
\- Ты же говорила, что он дебил.  
Они кивнула, опустив глаза.  
\- Ну говорила, и что?  
Это было какой-то ошибкой, нелепостью – Гарик и Юнна. Бред какой-то.  
\- Ты же говорила, у него даже имя дебильное.  
\- Ну говорила, и что?  
\- Говорила, что он даже иррациональных чисел не понимает.  
Тёмка не отрывал от нее взгляда. Это было неправильно.  
\- Ну не понимает, и что?  
\- Ты же говорила, - Тёмке стоило остановиться, но он не мог: - ты же говорила, что не любишь высоких.  
Юнна подняла взгляд и сказала:  
\- Ну врала я. Врала. Дальше что?

Он рванул следом за ней спустя полминуты, огонёк кнопки вызова уже погас. Босиком, в одних чулках, он поскакал по бетонным ступенькам. И вдруг на последнем пролёте в окне, на дорожке от дома, мелькнул ее силуэт. Юнна вышла из подъезда. Он словно напоролся на стеклянную стену, встал как вкопанный. Он хотел крикнуть: подожди, не надо – но не мог.  
Гарик стоял спиной у проезжей части, Юнна обняла его сзади. Он повернул голову, подтянул ее к себе и поцеловал.  
Тёмка остался на месте и смотрел до тех пор, пока они не оторвались друг от друга и не пошли мимо площадки к выходу со двора.

Бекташев ждал его в прихожей уже одетый.  
\- Ну? Набегался?  
В руке у него была тёмная пузатая бутылка. Он впихнул Тёмке в руку стаканчик и ухнул туда густой жижи цвета крепкого чая до середины. В нос шибануло резким запахом.  
\- Я не пью коньяк.  
\- А это бренди, - Тимур придержал его локоть, не давая прерваться. – Давай-давай. Залпом.  
Пищевод обожгло, в желудке растеклось горячее.  
\- А теперь пошли.  
Ботинки свои в огромной куче перемешанной обуви он нашел довольно быстро. А вот куртки, сколько он ни рылся, отыскать не смог.  
\- Где вообще твои шмотки? Не в платье же ты пойдешь?  
Тёмка очнулся.

Полоска света из коридора выхватила в спальне мужские плечи и Ленкины рыжие волосы на подушке. Кто-то хрипло и зло матюгнулся, и он закрыл дверь. Ждать у порога смысла не было. Оставалось смутное воспоминание, что Кречетова уносила часть вещей в другую комнату. Тёмка пошел дальше.  
Перед выходом на кухню, слева, действительно оказалась еще одна дверь. Света за ней не было. Тёмка попытался нашарить выключатель и заметил фигуру у окна, только когда за окном взлетела и красиво рассыпалась на мелкие брызги ракета. Следом другая. Третья. Четвёртая.  
\- Вика?  
Она не повернулась.  
\- Чего тебе?  
В свете фейерверка Тёмке показалось, что ее плечи вздрогнули.  
\- Ты… в порядке?  
Вика тихо усмехнулась.  
\- Тебя Ремизова послала, да? Как собачку.  
\- Нет.  
Он сообразил. Окна комнаты выходили на одну сторону с окнами подъезда. Кречетова видела то же, что видел только что Тёмка.  
Он наконец нащупал рукой кнопку. Но включился не верхний свет, а бра с бордовым абажуром в дальней нише. Вика повернулась, в темно-красном свете он увидел, что по её щекам текут слёзы.  
\- Ну тогда передай. Передай, что видишь, обрадуй её, она же этого добивалась?  
Вика провела пальцами от носа к вискам, стирая слезы. Тёмке стало её жаль.  
\- Меня никто не присылал. Я просто хочу домой.  
\- Я тебя не держу.  
Она опустилась на тот самый стул, на котором днём сидел Тёмка.  
\- Где мои вещи?  
\- Не помню. Поищи сам. Где-то здесь.  
На стульях одежды не было, Тёмка потянул дверь длинного гардероба, но за ней оказалась лишь полупустая штанга с несколькими вешалками Викиных нарядов.  
\- Может, в спальне?  
\- Может, в спальне.  
Она так и сидела, уставившись в одну точку, хотя больше не плакала. По странности, именно сейчас Тёмка вдруг увидел, что Вика Кречетова действительно красивая. Может, потому что сейчас он впервые увидел её живой. Ему захотелось что-то сказать. Как-то утешить.  
Но он не решился, только тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

В коридоре он напоролся на Тимура.  
\- Иди один. Мои вещи в спальне, а там сейчас… ну… ничего не найти. Придётся ждать.  
\- Чего? Пока Майер не натрахается вусмерть? Николаев раньше наваляет тебе или ещё чего похуже, - Тимур хмыкнул и подмигнул ему, - или получше?  
Но Тёмка был не в настроении шутить.  
\- Ладно, всё решаемо, - Бекташев дернул его за локоть к выходу.  
Идя за ним, как телок на привязи, Тёмка думал: хорошо быть вот таким - независимым и быстрым. Всё знать, на всех плевать, ничего не чувствовать, ни на чём и ни на ком не циклиться. Бекташев точно не оказался бы в тупейшем положении. Такие, как он, не бывают лузерами.  
Они вернулись в прихожую. Тимур, поковырявшись в одежде на вешалке, вытащил откуда-то из самых глубин тёмный норковый полушубок.  
\- Одевайся и валим.  
\- Ты охуел? Это же Викин!  
\- Естественно. Её ж квартира, найдёт, что надеть. На крайняк – возьмёт твою куртку. Или ты кого-то из гостей хочешь отправить домой без верхней одежды?  
\- Я не пойду в женских шмотках по улице! Да и что я скажу матери?  
\- Зайдешь ко мне, выдам тебе что-нибудь. Заодно смоешь с себя всю хуйню. Кстати, что ты собирался сказать матери про макияж?  
Тёмка пытался придумать хоть какую-то вменяемую альтернативу трансвеститскому забегу по городу, но оставаться в кречетовской квартире дальше, в одиночестве, под дамокловым мечом разоблачения, по-любому выходило большим ужасом.  
\- Не тормози, - Бекташев развернул шубу подкладкой к нему. - За тобой поухаживать?  
Скрипнув зубами, он нацепил полушубок, пахнущий тошнотными Викиными духами, кое-как защелкнул застежки, и они вышли на лестницу.

Снег мелкой крупой все-таки скупо выпал под вечер, но новогодней чистотой даже не пахло. Газоны белели, но дорожки уже были растоптаны в коричневую кашу любителями прогулок и пиротехники. На площадке в центре нового комплекса толпились только подростки, раздавались хлопки петард и свист взмывающих одиночных ракет, дорогие солидные фейерверки уже были пущены в расход.  
Стоило выйти со двора, как под подошвами зачавкала едва подмороженная мешанина из грязи. Температура была не намного ниже нуля, но ноги и задницу схватило холодом. Коленки сразу занемели.  
На круглой площади в конце проспекта мигала большая ёлка, на установленной еще вчера сцене кто-то скакал под новогодние хиты всех времён и народов. Площадь была назначена одним из центров городских гуляний. Иллюминация тянулась по проспекту гирляндами-растяжками, было светло.  
\- Нам туда, - Бекташев повернул в сторону от площади.  
Тёмка вспомнил, что он живёт где-то у рынка, туда только на маршрутке остановок пять, не меньше. Пешком пилить и пилить.  
В своих рифлёных кроссовках Тимур шёл довольно быстро, а Тёмка оскальзывался на тротуаре постоянно и вынужден был семенить за ним, как Пятачок за Винни в старом мульте. Дело было не столько в плоской подмётке осенних башмаков, сколько в проклятом платье. Тёмке казалось, оно задирается от каждого шага, открывая резинки чулок всем встречным. Он то и дело оправлял подол и невольно сбавлял скорость.  
Встречных хватало. Народ небольшими пьяненькими компаниями и отдельными весёлыми семьями топал к площади им наперерез.  
Бекташев несколько раз притормаживал, ожидая Тёмку, и сначала сдерживал усмешку, глядя на его мучения. А потом, когда тот в очередной раз еле удержал равновесие, стрельнул смеющимися глазами и оттопырил локоть из кармана:  
\- Держись за меня, крошка.  
\- Да иди ты.  
Тёмка оскорблённо мотнул искусственной шевелюрой, но Бекташев засмеялся и достал из-за пазухи знакомую уже бутылку с бренди.  
\- Будешь?  
\- Ты её утащил?  
\- Начнем с того, что это я её и принёс. Пей, иначе замёзнешь.  
Тёмка сделал большой глоток. Бекташев тоже выпил.  
\- А теперь не выёбывайся и держись, - он снова повернулся боком, предлагая руку. - Завалишься сверкать трусами, выйдет хуже.  
Обрисованная перспектива Тёмке не понравилась, и, покривившись, он аккуратно взялся за рукав Бекташева.  
Так пошло бодрее. Тёмка поймал шаг, и они двигались в ногу уверенно и быстро. Бренди Тимур не убирал, они поочередно прикладывались к горлышку. Пьяным Тёмка себя не ощущал. Только приятное тепло помогало забыть о мёрзнущих ногах, окоченевшей заднице и всех мировых проблемах сразу, дарило легкую беззаботность.  
К концу проспекта Тёмка, забывшись в хмельной расслабленности, повис на руке Тимура и вернулся к реальности лишь, когда тот потерял равновесие на обледеневшем тротуаре и едва не свалил их обоих на землю. Бутылка выскользнула из его пальцев и грохнулась об асфальт, но не разбилась вдребезги, а глухо треснула и распалась на три крупных осколка. Тёмка очнулся и отодвинулся. Бекташев махнул рукой.  
\- Хуйня. Мы почти всю допили.  
По нескоординированности и широте жеста стало заметно, что и Бекташев не так чтобы трезв. Они двинулись снова, и мысли у Тёмки потекли в другом направлении.  
По всему, Тимур должен был злиться на него – Тёмка вспомнил, что тот собирался куда-то идти после Кречетовой. Места, в которые его могли звать, были всяко круче прогулок по ночному проспекту в его, Тёмкином, никчемном обществе. Наверняка, Тимуру светили отвязные вечеринки с выпивкой и красивыми девушками, может быть, даже во взрослой компании. Бекташев с его тёмными делами казался Тёмке загадочной и значительной фигурой со связями. Тёмка внутренне сжался и бросил на него осторожный взгляд.  
Тимур улыбался чему-то своему. Глаза его искрились в неярком свете иллюминации.  
Комедия, обиженно подумал Тёмка и помрачнел, представив себя со стороны. Тётушка Чарли из Бразилии.  
\- Весело тебе?  
Тимур резко пригасил улыбку и дернул плечом, словно это его застали в неловкой ситуации.  
\- Да нет… Просто… подумал кое-что.  
\- Тимур! Бекташев!  
От компании с другой стороны проспекта вдруг отделился какой-то парень и, приветственно замахав, пошел к ним. Тёмка напрягся. Парень был незнакомым, но на всякий случай он отвернулся и уставился в окна многоэтажки.  
\- Здорово. Поздравляю, брат!  
\- Здорово, Димон. И тебя.  
Краем глаза Тёмка заметил, как парень оценивающе оглядел его с ног до головы.  
\- Твоя девушка? Познакомь?  
Димон был прилично датый. Бекташев засмеялся и вместо ответа прижал Тёмку к себе за плечи. Многочисленная компания Димона тоже попёрлась через улицу к ним.  
\- Темнишь? Ну-ну. Эй, а вы-то куда? Я же сказал, сейчас вернусь, – он почему-то покривился, заметив своих, и кивнул Тимуру куда-то в сторону. – Отойдём?  
Бекташев отпустил Тёмкины плечи и улыбнулся:  
\- Поболтаешь с девочками?  
Тёмка смерил его по возможности самым ледяным взглядом. Димон поднял брови домиком.  
\- Ого, как зыркнула. Ревнует к друзьям?  
Бекташев фыркнул и, сверкнув на Тёмку глазами, похабно подмигнул Димону.  
\- Горячая штучка, слушай. Из гостей идем, решили, понимаешь прямо там… прилечь, а места-то уже и нет. Прикинь, засада?  
Тот понимающе заржал, округлив рот, как будто взялся иллюстрировать ололо.  
Тёмке стало противно. Бекташев явно наслаждался приколом, а ведь он почти был благодарен ему за помощь. Только такой идиот как он мог поверить, что циник Бекташев просто решил проявить человеческое участие. Ещё вину чувствовал: как же, тот из-за него всё веселье пропустил! Дебил.  
Ничего Бекташев не пропустил. Просто Тёмкин позор для него повеселее вечеринок оказался.  
\- Ну слуш, брат, дело святое, долго не задержу.  
Они отошли в сторону, и Тёмка остался один. Чужая компания встала поодаль, сам он подходить тоже не торопился. Размалёванные девицы в коротких куртках и сапогах на шпильках оценивающе смерили его взглядами. Что-то подсказало ему, что дело было в Викином полушубке странного пошива. А скорее - в сочетании его с мужскими ботинками сорок второго размера. Все были навеселе, парни громко о чем-то гнали, перебивая друг друга, некоторые лапали своих хохочущих и визжащих подружек. Полноватая девица в длинном пуховике поймала его взгляд и зло прищурилась.  
\- У тебя стрелки на чулках, видела?  
Тёмка посмотрел вниз. От беготни по лестнице капрон порвался на пятках, сзади по икрам почти до ямки под коленями ползли тонкие белые полоски.  
\- Стечкина, не будь такой злой, - крашеная блондинка с банкой тоника улыбнулась Тёмке. – Ты чего там жмешься, как неродная? Иди сюда. Не бойся, не обидим.  
Да что ж он за задрот-то такой с вечным страхом на морде? Почему все считают, что он кого-то боится, что бы он ни делал, кем бы ни был. Тёмка сосчитал до десяти.  
\- Я не боюсь.  
\- А что тогда? Презираешь? Ну у тебя и видок… - она засмеялась, показывая ряд белых зубов, и подзывающе махнула рукой с тоником. – Я Света.  
\- Т-тома, - выдавил из себя Тёмка.  
Общаться с ними не хотелось. Стечкина закатила глаза и презрительно фыркнула. Несколько парней даже не повернулись к ним, увлечённые каким-то тупым спором.  
Он бросил взгляд в сторону отошедшего Бекташева. Тимур стоял со скептическим видом молча, Димон что-то впаривал ему, активно жестикулируя.  
\- Да не съест он твоего парня, что ты как маленькая. Лёш! - Света повернулась к группке спорящих. – Лёша! Угости девушку, а то она совсем грустная.  
Тёмка поморщился. Парень в красной куртке с полиэтиленовым пакетом в руке оторвался от разговора и подошел к ним.  
\- Кто тут грустит? – он ухмыльнулся Тёмке. – Нельзя грустить в новый год, а то как его проведёшь… Пиво? Тоник? Водку?  
Он подвинулся ещё ближе, явно нарушая личную границу, закинул руку ему на плечо и одарил масляным взглядом. Тёмку затошнило. Что за хрень? Быть девчонкой и вправду так погано или это только сраный новый год и пьянка? Даже если так, он-то парень. И с какого ему терпеть бесконечный доёб? Он медленно выдохнул.  
\- Шаг назад сделай. И руку убери.  
\- Что?  
Тёмка не сильно, но уверенно толкнул его в грудь.  
\- Отвали от меня.  
Парень обернулся на Светку, та удивлённо скривилась и пожала плечами. Зато Стечкина заинтересованно уставилась и даже сделал пару шагов к ним.  
\- Ты чего заводишься-то, а? – слащавая доброжелательность сползла с лица Лёши, сменившись кривым оскалом. Руку он убрал, а вот шаг обратно сделал, снова встав вплотную к нему. Тёмка чувствовал, как закипает внутри бешенство от этой близости. Или от всего этого вечера.  
\- Ничего. Не лезь, говорю. Отойди. По-хорошему прошу.  
\- Просишь? – парень злобно сощурил глаза. Он был прилично пьян. Но Тёмке уже было плевать. За сегодняшний день с него хватит.  
\- Пока – прошу.  
\- Эй, эй! Лёш, остынь. Она тут с парнем, – кто-то из компании потянул урода за рукав, но он уже тоже завёлся и резко выдернул локоть.  
\- Да кого ты кого тут из себя строишь-то, коза? Кому ты нужна вообще? Ни рожи ни кожи и ноги кривые.  
Придурок отвёл руку и с размаху больно и оскорбительно шлёпнул его по заднице. Удар сработал как спусковой крючок. Неожиданно даже для себя Тёмка на полном автомате с корпуса вмазал дебилу под дых. Получилось технично, парень, охнув, согнулся пополам, но при этом успел перехватить его за правую руку и вцепился в запястье. Девки завизжали, кто-то замельтешил вокруг, но Тёмка не смотрел ни на кого больше. Ему нужно было освободиться от этого клеща. Левой бить было совсем не с руки, и под костяшками что-то хрустнуло – то ли чужой нос, то ли его собственные суставы, руку прострелило болью. На коричневую кашу под ногами закапала бурая кровь. Кто-то рванул Тёмку назад, обхватив поперек груди, и он со всей силы рванулся из захвата.  
\- Да это я, Тимур. Остынь.  
\- Пусти.  
Бекташев дернул его в сторону. Идиот по имени Лёша наконец поймал дыхание и захрипел на всю улицу.  
\- Ах ты, сука! Ты мне нос сломала.  
Тимур повернулся.  
\- Я сейчас добавлю.  
Димон вытянул ладонь, остановил его жестом.  
\- Всё нормально, Тим, я щас разберусь сам. Успокой её.  
Кто-то из парней удерживал дёргающегося Лёшу. Девки заполошно орали. Кто-то громко ржал, Тёмка не видел, но мог бы поручиться, что это была Стечкина. Он расслышал голос Светы:  
\- Да она бешеная! Кто её трогал-то, ворону носатую?  
Перекресток мгновенно опустел, только подростки стояли на углу с мобильниками, снимая потасовку. Тёмке было плевать. Кровь не остывала. Горячая злость требовала выхода.  
\- Отвали, Бекташев.  
Тимур оттащил его в сторону, через газон, толкнул к дому. За спиной придурок заверещал:  
\- Забирай-забирай свою ебанутую.  
Тёмка снова рванулся, но Бекташев прижал его к стене.  
\- Да остынь ты, кретин, их всё равно больше. Хочешь, чтоб они поняли, что не так с «моей ебанутой»? Отметелят – полбеды. Славы на весь район захотелось?  
С тротуара к ним уже подходил Димон с виноватым лицом.  
\- Слуш, братан…  
Тимур зашипел Тёмке в лицо.  
\- Заткнись и не рыпайся, ясно?  
Он повернулся.  
\- Дим, объясни, в чем дело, а? Я что, подругу без присмотра на пять минут оставить не мог?  
\- Ладно, ладно тебе, Тим, - Димон поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. – Давай забудем, не ссориться же нам с тобой из-за этого. Ну придурки, что с них взять, трахают вон, сам видишь кого, привыкли запросто мацать. А твоя видно что… - он скосил глаза на Тёмку и как-то осёкся под его ответным взглядом исподлобья, - кхм… приличная.  
\- Других не держим.  
\- Понимаю, - в глазах Димона мелькнуло какое-то подобие уважения. Он посмотрел на Тёмку еще раз: - Ты извини, ладно?  
Тимур тихо толкнул его в живот, и Тёмка нехотя кивнул.  
Он вышел на тротуар, не глядя на молчаливо осуждающую свару. Видимо, Димон сделал внушение по-своему, вслед ему никто ничего не сказал. Только Стечкина хмыкнула, когда он шел мимо:  
\- А ты крутая. Я думала, гламурные кисы так не умеют.  
Тёмка промолчал.  
Димон за спиной тихо спросил у Бекташева.  
\- Слуш, а тебя она так… не может?  
Тимур заржал в голос.  
\- Предпочитаю вести себя хорошо.

\- Ты чего? На меня обиделся, что ли? Я-то тут причем?  
На повороте с проспекта Тёмка чуть не упал. Тимур удержал его за предплечье, но он выдернул руку.  
\- Что, правда, обиделся? На что? Объясни хоть.  
Тёмка шёл вперед, не поворачиваясь, и Тимур чуть забегал вперёд, ловя его взгляд.  
\- Это что, я заставил тебя обрядиться девкой? Намазаться, надеть парик, чулки и – охуеть - лифак под платье. Я собирался выставить тебя на посмешище перед своими гостями? Прокинул тебя, сдриснув с кем-то попрестижнее, как куранты пробили?  
\- Заткнись, ясно? Что ты понимаешь?  
Тёмка зло оттолкнул его с дороги. Но Тимур не отставал.  
\- Между прочим, я тебя вытащил и отмазал от позора, если ты не заметил. Тебе ж, придурку, еще полгода учиться, а жить здесь ещё дольше. Ты головой думал, когда соглашался? Что бы ты делал дальше, как всем в глаза бы смотрел?  
Тёмка остановился. Бекташев по инерции проскочил вперёд на полметра и тоже встал.  
\- У тебя тут больше нигде знакомых нет?  
Тимур замолчал даже как-то растерянно.  
\- А хочешь, я с тобой ещё куда-нибудь схожу? Ты же собирался… как там – почтить присутствием? Так давай, чо. Повеселишься. Тебе же было весело?  
Тёмке было тошно. После Юнны произошедшее на проспекте было уже перебором.  
Хотя Бекташев был прав. Кто он ему? Какие к нему претензии? С какой стати Тёмка ждал от него чуть ли не дружеского отношения вместо подъёба? Чем Бекташев лучше Кречетовой с подружками?  
\- Знаешь что, я домой лучше пойду. А матери объясню, что… придумаю что-нибудь.  
Опьянение проходило, безбашенную отвязность на душе сменила свинцовая муть.  
\- Подожди, Тёма. Думаешь, я над тобой смеялся? Что мне всё только по приколу, и потому весело? Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Это… другое. Я объясню, погоди.  
Ему сегодня все всё объясняли. Тёмка тормознул и развернулся к Бекташеву.  
\- Ну?  
Тот отдышался, пихнул руки в карманы и стал приподниматься и опускаться на носках.  
\- Не так просто сходу придумать, да?  
Тимур посмотрел на него. Либо он был хорошим актёром, либо Тёмке удалось обломать ему кайф.  
\- Понимаешь… Этот новый год, как тебе объяснить… - Бекташев покусал губы, - у меня впервые в жизни такой.  
Тёмка поёжился.  
\- Какой – такой?  
Опять заломило от холода колени, задницу Тёмка уже давно не чувствовал.  
Они стояли у подъезда, в ореоле яркой белой лампы над дверью было видно, как сыпется с неба мелкая морось. Тёмка зачем-то вытянул ладонь, но почувствовать её не смог. Руки тоже замёрзли. Тимур шмыгнул носом.  
\- Такой… что я, наверно, первый раз не чувствую себя полным лузером. Даже похуй, что всё ненастоящее - у меня и по шутке никогда ничего не было.  
\- Лузером? Ты? – Тёмке показалось, что он ослышался. - Ты про что?  
На плечах бекташевской куртки микроскопические капли были видны. Поблёскивали бриллиантовой крошкой. Что-то неправильное было в его виде, в его словах, в интонации. Что-то, что совершенно не выязалось в голове у Тёмки с его блистающим крутизной образом.  
\- Да так… ни про что.  
Бекташев опустил глаза и коротко вздохнул.  
\- Пойдём ко мне, а? Отмоешься, возьмёшь одежду…  
\- В смысле «не настоящее»?  
\- Забудь. Пойдём. Не обижайся. Я правда хотел помочь.  
Бекташев потянул его за рукав. Тёмка в который раз за ночь машинально пошёл рядом.  
Через пару минут Тимур вдруг засмеялся. Тёмка посмотрел напряженно, но Бекташев весело хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- А ты ничего. Пацан. Не обсосок какой-нибудь.

 

\- Так что это значит - «не настоящее»?  
Тимур с досадой поморщился.  
\- Фигня. Сам не понял, что спизданул. Бренди был хороший.  
Они шли мимо рынка. Под ногами валялись обгоревшие остатки петард. Сетчатый загончик для продажи ёлок на углу был открыт, оставшиеся ёлки растащили, асфальт был усеян хвоёй и обломанным лапником, припорошенным сверху снежной манкой. Зелень почему-то было жалко.  
\- Погоди.У меня дома ёлки нет, – Бекташев неловко усмехнулся. – А я запах люблю, возьму пару веток.  
Тёмка смотрел, как он выбирал те, что были почище и поразлапистее.  
\- Ненастоящее - это в том плане, что я не девка, да?  
Тимур долго отряхивал с подобранного снег, а потом вздохнул.  
\- Ну… что-то типа того.  
\- Бред.  
Тёмка помотал головой. Ерунда какая-то. Тимур подошёл к нему ближе и сказал с нажимом.  
\- Закрыли тему, ладно?  
\- Да не вопрос.  
Проезжая часть была пуста. На улице тоже никого не было, только где-то за рынком слышался пьяный гомон. Глухая отбивка ритма доносилась с площади или откуда-то ещё, а может, это стучало в ушах. В дальних дворах, как чёртики на пружинке, выскакивали гроздья салютов, хотя не так часто, как раньше.  
\- Почти пришли.  
Тимур махнул рукой в сторону голубой панельной коробки буквой «п». Тёмка знал этот дом. Там жила материна подруга, к которой они в детстве часто заходили в гости.  
\- А, по-моему, тебе б любая дала.  
\- Любая, - Бекташев хмыкнул, - любая даже пьяному Николаеву не годится, как выясняется, - а потом неожиданно фыркнул и как будто даже довольно улыбнулся, стрельнув глазами. - А почему так думаешь?  
\- Что думаю?  
\- Что мне любая дала бы?  
\- Не знаю, ты… - Тёмка запнулся, - ну… такие как ты девчонкам всегда нравятся.  
\- А-а. Это да, - взгляд его снова потух. Тёмка поразился перепадам его настроения. - Это прямо пиздец везение.

Подъездная дверь с писком открылась, впуская, наконец, их в тепло. Тёмка сунулся в лифт первым и сдал назад, чтобы пропустить яркую брюнетку в тёмной шубе. Тимур принял его под мышки, и, только потом сообразив, заржал. Стены кабины были расписаны чёрным маркером от пола до потолка, но зеркало, как ни странно, было чисто протёрто.  
\- Не признал себя? Точняк к богатству.  
Тёмка матюкнулся на свой идиотизм.  
Лифт поехал. Лампа светила тускло. Спустя пару секунд Бекташев вдруг обернулся.  
\- Извини, ладно?  
\- За что?  
Тимур нажал кнопку «стоп» и толкнул его в грудь, прижимая к зеркалу. Тёмка вдохнул от неожиданности. Если бы не парик, он прилично долбанулся бы затылком. Бекташев надавил большим пальцем ему на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот шире, и прижался губами. От неожиданности Тёмка превратился в соляной столб.  
У него во рту оказался чужой язык. Язык был ненормально скользким и двигался живо, вылизывая внутреннюю поверхность губ, зубы, десны… Тёмка потерял дыхание и не мог пошевелиться.  
Это называлось бы поцелуем, если бы могло им быть.  
Но быть поцелуем это не могло никак, потому что происходило между ним и Тимуром Бекташевым. Парнем. Его одноклассником.  
Вопрос в том, чем это было, если не было поцелуем?  
Он не знал, что делать, только тупо стоял в ненормальном оцепенении.  
Тимур вжал его в стену ещё крепче и коснулся его скулы рукой. Погладил по щеке ладонью, провёл холодными подушечками за ухом и вниз по шее. Запустил пальцы в волосы – в собственные Тёмкины волосы, под дурацким париком на затылке.  
Это было похоже на что-то из полузабытых, липких и очень неправильных, снов. Тёмка закрыл глаза и на мгновение подался вперёд. Потянулся за лаской. Неуверенно шевельнул языком. Бекташев выдохнул ему в рот, и он очнулся.  
Отшатнулся, испугавшись и презирая себя, с силой оттолкнул Тимура.  
Тот воспринял это как-то спокойно. Отодвинулся к дверям, тяжело дыша.  
Глухо сказал:  
\- Если хочешь мне врезать, давай, только сразу, прямо сейчас. Типа вот он я - и закроем тему. - Тёмка не двинулся. - Потом претензии принимать не буду. Извинился я до того, как. Объяснять ничего не стану.  
\- Да пошёл ты, - кровь стучала в ушах от стыда. Он готов был ответить, да что там, он ответил на поцелуй. – Псих.  
Тимур отвернулся и нажал круглую кнопку с цифрой шесть. Кабина лифта дернулась и пошла вверх.

Тёмка мрачно сидел в гостиной. От долгой ходьбы в ботинках чулки продрались ещё и спереди, на носках, в большой палец на левой больно впились края узкой дырки, но пока Бекташев бессистемно ходил мимо, собирая ему вещи, Тёмка стеснялся их снять или поправить их. Только прижал ступни ближе к дивану и по привычке спрятал руки между коленей. И избегал его взгляда.  
\- Полотенце возьмёшь синее, я там на змеевик повесил. Джинсы сам смотри, какие лучше сядут, две пары даю, футболка, носки… носки новые, если что, нитки спецом не стал снимать. Кенгуруха только постирана, с батареи снял.  
Он переминался с ноги на ногу. Ему было тоже не по себе, почти с недоверием подумал Тёмка. Он взял, случайно мазнув пальцами по его рукам, стопку сложенных шмоток и пошёл к ванне.  
Чёртовы зеркала подстерегали везде, он снова вздрогнул от женоподобного чучела в кровавом платье. От вида себя в ёбаном парике уже рвало. Он потянул за тёмные пряди вверх, сначала аккуратно, с висков, потом сильнее, но только больно дёрнул себя за волосы. Попытался снять, как шапку, со лба, но парик крепился довольно плотно, и Тёмка не мог сообразить, где именно были шпильки. Удалось отцепить пару на затылке, но это мало что дало.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Там шампунь кончился, возьми.  
Тёмка открыл дверь одной рукой, пытаясь второй выпутать из волос застрявшую под париком заколку. Бекташев пихнул ему пластиковую бутыль.  
\- Помочь? – он закатил глаза на Тёмкину долгую паузу. - Да не полезу я, не напрягайся ты так.  
Тёмка неуверенно кивнул.

На узком бортике ванны он чувствовал себя, как попугай на жердочке. Сидеть было неудобно и стрёмно: ноги для устойчивости пришлось расставить широко, и Бекташев стоял между ними, выуживая шпильки из парика и отцепляя заколки от слипшихся волос. Перед глазами у Тёмки плыл рисунок на мятой синей футболке Тимура: бежевый человечек с большой круглой головой и маленькой котомкой на палке.  
Страшно тянуло в сон, но спать было нельзя. Спать светило нескоро.  
А ещё было приятно. Не в каком-то… неправильном смысле, нет.  
Было приятно просто чувствовать чужие пальцы, перебирающие волосы. Тёмка прикрыл глаза. Ему казалось, Бекташев делает всё нарочито медленно. Специально.  
Тёмка вспомнил, как они танцевали. Встряхнулся и моргнул.  
\- Ты ничего про меня такого не думай, ясно?  
\- Чего, например?  
\- Я не трансвестит. И не гей. Согласился, только потому что Юнна попросила.  
\- Ага. Она, значит, ещё и попросила? Грамотно Ремизова всех делает. Тебя, Гарика, Вику…  
Тёмке не понравился его тон.  
\- Не говори о ней так. Ты её не знаешь.  
\- Конечно, где мне. Каких-то сраных восемь лет вместе учиться. Разумеется, ты её знаешь лучше. Ты же на неё все восемь лет дрочишь.  
\- Да пошёл ты, - Тёмка оттолкнул его руки и встал. – Без тебя справлюсь.  
Бекташев сделал шаг назад, но дальше не двинулся.  
\- Что я такого сказал? Ты не дрочишь? У тебя платоническое чувство?  
\- Что ты понимаешь в чувствах? Тебе никто не нужен. Юнна… Ты о ней ничего не знаешь, а она…  
\- Неземная, да?  
\- Она стихи пишет, между прочим.  
\- Правда? Не знал, что всё так плохо. Поздравляю-поздравляю, счастья-радости желаю? Или про боль?  
\- Ты не поймёшь. Настоящие стихи. Такие…  
\- В амфибрахии?  
Тёмка сжал зубы. Тимур прищурился, уголок его рта поднялся в кривой усмешке.  
\- Ну давай, ударь меня.  
\- Выйди отсюда. Я тебя очень прошу.

Дверь хлопнула. Тёмка повернулся.  
В зеркало на него смотрело довольно отталкивающее существо.  
Он больше не был похож на девку, скорее, на участника дешёвого транс-шоу. Волосы, перьями склеившиеся от геля и кучи заколок, торчали в разные стороны, в ярком свете на лице стала заметна маска из штукатурки, под глазами растеклись чёрные круги от туши.  
Ровные, совсем не пацанские брови, губы, обрисованные карандашом по контуру. Какой из Тёмки парень?  
Придурок, над которым разве что поржать, поиздеваться. Неудачник, которого прокинули аккурат в новый год ради кого помужественнее и поинтереснее.  
Хотя какое «бросили»? Если бы - тогда себя можно было бы пожалеть. А у него с Юнной ничего никогда и не было. Он для неё даже другом-то не был.  
Собачка, вспомнил он. Собачка.  
Тёмка отвернул кран, дождался, пока температура станет сносной, и залез под душ.  
Горячая вода смывала вместе с гелем жалкие остатки пьяного похуизма в канализацию, оставляя тоску и тупое безразличие.

Чайник вовсю свистел на плите, когда он вышел из ванной, но на кухне было пусто. Тёмка выключил конфорку и позвал Тимура, но тот не откликнулся.  
Стандартная трёшка, в отличие от Кречетовских лабиринтов, к долгим поискам не располагала. Бекташев обнаружился в большой комнате. Отрубился на диване, привалившись головой к мягкой боковине. Левая рука его свесилась вниз, кисть лежала в густом ворсе серого ковра. Свет из коридора падал на его лицо. Тёмка подошёл, опустился на корточки, тронул за плечо. Тимур не проснулся.  
Надо было потрясти сильнее, но вместо этого Тёмка сел на пол рядом с подлокотником и стал смотреть на Бекташева.  
Есть что-то постыдное и неправильное в разглядывании спящего. Во сне все кажутся беззащитными. Во сне все не похожи на себя. Лицо Бекташева показалось ему непривычным, даже незнакомым. Густая и короткая щеточка ресниц, светлые волосы мягкой волной, пухловатые губы, длинный нос с тонкими ноздрями, родинка на мочке уха - всё выглядело другим, не таким, как обычно. Тёмка поднял глаза. Над диваном висела фотография цвета сепии на полстены: степь без единого дерева до самого горизонта, высокая трава и небольшой пасущийся табун – силуэты лошадей на фоне выбеленного солнцем неба.  
\- Нравится? – Тёмка вздрогнул. Тимур открыл глаза. – Казахстан. Отец снимал, когда ездил.  
\- Нравится.  
Бекташев потер руками лицо, встал и потянулся. Футболка задралась на его животе. Кожа у него была смугловатая, в полумраке . Тёмка остался сидеть на полу, только развернулся, опираясь спиной на сиденье дивана.  
\- Откуда ты помнишь, где у меня родинки?  
Тимур подошёл к окну и задернул щелку в шторах.  
\- Я надолго отрубился?  
\- Минут на десять.  
\- Чайник кипел?  
\- Да.  
\- Пойдём на кухню.  
\- Ты не ответил.  
Тимур поморщился.  
\- Родинки твои тут ни при чём. Я просто тебя узнал. Хорошая память на лица. Пойдём, жрать хочу.

Ещё не светало. Наверно, был тот самый предутренний час, который темнее всей ночи. Небо расползалось по крышам густым чернильным потеком. Улица опустела. На проезжей части под оранжевыми пятнами фонарей блестел асфальт, а газоны накрыло тонким слоем снега, как ветхой простынёй с прорехами. В окне дома напротив мигала какая-то особенно яркая гирлянда.  
Тимур щёлкнул выключателем. Соломенный абажур висел почти над столешницей, сквозь частое плетение лампа отбрасывала мелкие зайчики на потолок, стены, шкафы. Тёмка не любил ходить в гости, вне дома он чувствовал себя неуютно почти всегда. Чужой запах, чужой интерьер, чужие привычки – всё давило и вызывало острое желание побыстрее уйти, вернуться обратно – туда, где все привычно, где всё своё.  
Но в квартире Бекташева ему было хорошо. Спокойно. Его приятно разморило до состояния лёгкой невесомости, какого-то умиротворённого хиппи-транса. Тяжёлого сонного опьянения не было.  
Тимур ещё раз вскипятил воду и разлил по кружкам с пакетиками. Достал из холодильника салат в пластиковом контейнере с узнаваемым ценником сетевого маркета.  
\- Будешь?  
Тёмка отказался. Есть совсем не хотелось.  
\- Твои когда вернутся?  
\- В смысле «вернутся»? Я один живу.  
\- Как один? Совсем?  
\- Ну да. Два года уж как. Не знал?  
Тёмка поднял брови и даже почти проснулся.  
\- А где родители? С ними… ничего не…?  
Тимур засмеялся.  
\- Да всё с ними отлично. Отец в Нижневартовске. Работа у него такая, сейчас там. Он вообще инженер-конструктор, разработчик оборудования. Только одни разрабатывают в программе да на бумаге, а другим потом всю эту херню в железе пристреливать. Чтоб работала. А здесь нефти нет.  
\- Погоди, ну это же… временно? Как пристреляет - вернётся?  
\- Вернётся, куда денется, - Бекташев пихнул в рот порцию салата на вилке и, проглотив, хмыкнул, - и снова уедет. Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. К тому времени заказ найдется. На бумаге и в прогах мастеров лепить хватает, а вот желающих по жопам мира мотаться и за чужие фантазии корячиться…  
\- И зачем ему это?  
\- Деньги нормальные. Да и любит он это дело.  
\- Пристреливать.  
\- Да. И мотаться. Есть люди-деревья, есть - перекати-поле. Это либо принимать как есть, либо рвать и идти дальше.  
Что-то подсказало Тёмке, что это не Тимура слова.  
\- Мать?  
Тимур кивнул.  
\- Нашла своё дерево. Замуж вышла. В Москву. Там у её нового работа, квартира, здесь им ловить нечего.  
\- И как ты? Не общаешься с ними?  
\- Почему не общаюсь-то? А скайп на что? Через день, по расписанию. В восемь - отец. С девяти до десяти - мать. В выходные - с утра.  
Бекташев посмотрел на Тёмкино - видимо, откровенно сочувствующее - выражение лица и усмехнулся.  
\- Ты тут трагедий-то не разводи. Всё нормально. Я ж не маленький. Да и приезжают они.  
Тёмка затряс головой  
\- Да нет. Я наоборот… Круто. Своя квартира. Своя жизнь. Что хочешь, можно делать.  
\- Ну да, - Тимур неопределённо скривился. - Теоретически можно и что хочешь.  
Он доел салат и выкинул плошку в ведро. Налил им обоим ещё чая. Тёмка смотрел, как он размешивает сахар, отжимает пакетик ниткой, обмотав ее вокруг ложки.  
За окном небо посерело и опустилось, снег повалил хлопьями. В фильмах это всегда хороший знак, романтика, обещание счастья и прочая сбыча мечт. Тёмка подумал, что ботинкам его хана. Мокрая мешанина добьет их вконец, а зарплата у матери теперь когда ещё. Рождественские каникулы у всех.  
\- Тимур, - Тёмке показалось, что Бекташев вздрогнул, услышав своё имя, - а ты кто?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну… дерево или перекати-поле?  
Тот помолчал, озадаченно потер указательным пальцем висок, а потом пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. А ты?  
\- Дерево, - Тёмка вздохнул. - Я точно дерево.  
Бекташев странно на него посмотрел.

Когда Тёмка вышел на улицу, снежная жижа на асфальте доходила уже почти до щиколоток, а снегопад всё не прекращался. Ботинки, как и предполагалось, сразу протекли. Мокрые хлопья иногда тяжело плюхались то на щеки, то на нос. Шапка и перчатки остались у Кречетовой, но выданная Тимуром куртка была с капюшоном и глубокими карманами. В одном из них он нашарил зажигалку, хотя и не помнил, чтобы Тимур курил.  
От куртки пахло так же, как в квартире Бекташева – пахло Тимуром - но запах этот не казался неприятным. Может, потому что Тёмка свыкся за то время, что находился у него, может, потому что в ней было тепло и удобно – даже теплее и удобнее, чем в собственной. Бекташев был покрупнее и повыше его, джинсы пришлось подвернуть, но штанины всё равно касались земли и пропитались водой до самых колен. Но если б не мокрые ноги, Тёмка дошёл бы с комфортом.  
Тимур предлагал ему остаться. Выспаться, а потом пёхать домой. Тёмка отказался, само собой. Но удивительным было то, что на пару минут он эту возможность рассматривал. Представлял, как ляжет на диване. Или в спальне, которую не видел. В чужом доме, на чужой кровати – и эта мысль не вызывала у него обычного отвращения.  
Он вернулся около семи, на звук ключа мать вышла. Она поднялась с постели, но по глазам стало понятно: не спала. Ждала его. Кольнула совесть. Тёмка же знал, что мать не станет беспокоить сама - и забыл отзвониться.  
Он сразу ушёл к себе, бросив ей, что сейчас отрубится. Было стыдно. И не хотелось врать – про чужую одежду, про не сошедшие до конца разводы на лице. Он лёг в постель, но заснуть долго не мог, прокручивая в голове всё случившееся этой ночью и все разговоры.

\- А ты, оказывается, упёртый, Тём. Вот хули ты доёбываешься? Я ведь к тебе в голову не лезу? Не ковыряюсь лопатой, за каким хером тебе ради Ремизовой трансвеститом было рядиться, хоть по мне это – пиздец адский.  
Раньше Тёмка думал, Бекташев не умеет злиться. Он никогда его не видел раздраженным. Злятся ущербные, вроде него самого... Раздражительность – признак слабости.  
\- Думаешь, я не могу задать вопросов, на которые тебе не захочется отвечать?  
\- Задавай, - сдуру ляпнул Тёмка. - Баш на баш.  
Тимур усмехнулся и испытующе посмотрел на него.  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
Это потом он подумал: достаточно было просто спросить «что именно?» - Тимур не стал бы продолжать, но тогда Тёмка сразу понял, о чем речь, и запнулся. Всплыло даже не воспоминание - ощущение: тёплые губы, скользкий язык во рту и пальцы, сжимающие шею у затылка. Не зрительный образ - он закрыл тогда глаза, а контакт. Он не смог сказать «нет».  
Тимур понял по-своему и скривился.  
\- Было противно?  
\- А если не было, то что? Я тогда сразу гей?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? Понятия не имею. И вроде бы это ты должен отвечать, если не отказываешься. Так тебе понравилось или было противно?  
\- Честно? – недавнее ощущение тут же пропало, как только он попытался о нем подумать, прислушаться к нему. – Я сам не понял.  
Больше всего Тёмка испугался, что Тимур в издёвку предложит повторить, но Тимур промолчал.  
\- Ладно, - Твой вопрос.  
\- Зачем ты меня…  
\- Господи, Тёма, ты идиот или прикидываешься? Зачем кого-то целуют?  
\- Зачем ты меня просил тебя ударить?

Он проснулся от стука в дверь.  
\- Тёма, к тебе пришли.  
Юнна. Тёмка очнулся. Схватил с пола и кое-как натянул, путаясь в мокрых штанинах, джинсы и толстовку Тимура – первое, что попалось под руку.  
\- Я сейчас, я уже встал.  
Наспех пригладил пятернёй волосы, поглядевшись в стекло книжного шкафа и вылетел за дверь. Мать виновато пожала плечами:  
\- Я ей предложила пройти в комнату и выпить чаю, но она отказалась.  
\- Всё в порядке, мам. Я сам.  
Он проскочил через гостиную в коридор и остановился, как вкопанный.  
В прихожей стояла Вика Кречетова.  
\- Извини, что без звонка. Я ненадолго, - она кивнула в сторону большого зеленого пакета под зеркалом. – Одежду вот принесла.  
\- Чёрт, - Тёмка спохватился, на Кречетовой была красная короткая куртка, - твоя шуба…  
\- Я знаю, Тимур звонил. Я не за шубой. Я… ещё кое-что нашла.  
Она полезла в карман и вытащила телефон. Тёмка узнал его.  
\- Шесть пропущенных вызовов, - Вика криво улыбнулась. – А мне так больше двух не перезванивал. Как думаешь, - в её глазах мелькнул какой-то болезненный интерес, - она его бортанула или дала, а потом свалила?  
Тёмка опустил глаза и промолчал.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Извини, - Вика протянула ему мобильник. Он машинально сунул его в карман. – Вообще извини. За всё.  
Тёмка удивлённо посмотрел.  
\- За что «за всё»?  
\- За розыгрыш, за вчерашний вечер. За… «собачку». Я зря так.  
\- Ладно. Только на розыгрыш я сам согласился, не за что тут извиняться.  
\- За глупость. Ну да что уж теперь, - Вика вздохнула. - Ты не думай, я никому не скажу, и девчонки тоже – я с ними поговорила.  
Она поправила чёлку узнаваемым движением, повела плечом, моргнула и улыбнулась уже совсем по-другому. На щеках заиграли ямочки, глаза блеснули искрой.  
\- А ты вообще ничего парень. Только что тихий. А в остальном: внешне и по характеру, и вообще…  
\- Вика, тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
Она на секунду осеклась, а потом рассмеялась.  
\- И не дурак. Непонятно даже, почему киснешь столько времени. Конечно.  
\- Тогда, может, прямо скажешь: что?  
Её коронное обаяние будто выключилось с пульта, но почему-то только без него он Кречетову и мог воспринимать спокойно.  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь, Тёма?  
\- Я тебе тоже. Чего ты хотела?  
\- Гарика.  
\- Не понял?  
Вика посмотрела в пол.  
\- Мне нужен Гарик, - она закусила губу, - очень нужен. А тебе нужна Ремизова.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Мы тут завтра собираемся на каток. Ленка с парнем, Натаха с Машкой, Третьяков, Николаев… - на последней фамилии Тёмку снова передёрнуло, - пойдёшь со мной?  
\- Зачем? Как это поможет? Для того чтоб вызвать ревность, я не гожусь.  
\- Понятное дело, - Вика непроизвольно хмыкнула, но тут же поправилась. – Какая ревность у Гарика? Я не о нём. Я о тебе и… Юнне.  
\- Обо мне?  
\- Да. Я же не вру тебе - ты правда нормальный. Симпатичный, ещё б одевался получше, цены б не было. И себе на уме. В парне это ценится. Ты неплохая вещь, многим бы мог нравится, только большинству нужен бренд. Знак качества. Тебе нужен пиар.  
\- А знак качества – это ты?  
\- Да, - она просто кивнула в ответ на его насмешку. – Именно так. Помелькаем вместе, сходим куда-нибудь, появимся в одной компании, выйдешь с каникул другим человеком. Увидишь: на тебя ещё вешаться начнут.  
\- И зачем мне это?  
\- Правда не понимаешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы же дружите с ней давно. Общаетесь, стихи пишете…  
\- Я ничего не пишу.  
\- Не важно. Ей с тобой нормально, она просто тебя стесняется. Если завтра твой статус изменится, она посмотрит на тебя другими глазами.  
Тёмка стиснул зубы.  
\- Она меня не стесняется. Ей плевать на чужое мнение и нет дела до чьего-то статуса.  
Вика обреченно покривилась.  
– Ты хотел разговор напрямую? Так давай. Стесняется, и ты сам это знаешь. И не плевать ей на чужое мнение намного больше, чем остальным в классе. И до статуса есть дело. Зачем ей Гарик? Какие с ним стишки, он же футболист. Она могла выбрать кого угодно, но выбрала тупо первый номер.  
\- Что ты знаешь о ней?  
Она подняла руки, «сдаваясь».  
\- Хорошо, давай не будем. Посмотри на это с другой стороны: что ты теряешь, если согласишься? Развлечешься, пообщаешься, сойдешься ещё с кем поближе, на Ремизовой свет клином не сошёлся. Вон Буряк после вчерашнего на тебе как повернулась.  
\- И ты уверена, что если Юнна сама от него откажется, он вернётся к тебе?  
Кречетова снисходительно усмехнулась.  
\- Мелкий ты ещё всё-таки. Или стихов перечитал. В жизни всё очень просто. Особенно с такими как Гарик.  
\- Если ты считаешь его настолько… простым, зачем он тебе? Может, он потому и… - Тёмка запнулся, - ищет другого отношения?  
\- И давно ты в семейных психологах?  
Мать выглянула из комнаты.  
\- Тёма, ну некрасиво в дверях людей держать! Пригласи наконец гостью к столу.  
\- Нет-нет, спасибо, я уже ухожу, - пульт Викиногшо обаяния срабатывал даже с раздражения. - Заскочила только позвать Тёму с нами завтра на коньках покататься.  
\- О, на каток? Как здорово! А то он всё за компьютером да за компьютером.  
\- Мам!  
\- Что? Ладно-ладно, не буду мешать.  
Дверь закрылась. Вика выключила улыбку.  
\- И все-таки подумай насчет завтра. Хуже не станет. Обещаешь? – Тёмка неохотно кивнул. - Я тебе позвоню.  
…Мать заискивающе взглянула на него с дивана, когда он возвращался к себе.  
\- Такая приятная девочка эта Вика. Такая женственная и милая, правда?  
\- Да, - ответил Тёмка.

Счетчик друзей и сообщений на странице показывал по единичке.  
Не то чтобы он ждал появления у себя кого-то конкретного, но разочарование было ярким, когда он увидел, что и письмо, и заявка оказались от Буряк.  
«Привет! Не знала, что ты тут есть. Сходи по ссылке в альбом. Жаль, только тебя не удалось щелкнуть». Каждое предложение сопровождалось кучей скобочек и буквенных смайлов. «Зря ты сбежал, мы потом еще на курган ходили, было круто». На аве у Буряк уже стояла фотка со вчерашнего вечера, в альбоме были выложены остальные – и когда успела? Прямо с кургана? «Я никому не расскажу, как ты охуенно выглядишь в платье».  
Вот дура. Он закрыл браузер и снова плюхнулся на кровать, закинув руки за голову.

Они сидели на густом ковре в гостиной, прислонившись к дивану, и вообще-то давно пора было валить домой - прилично хотелось спать, да и Тимур явно срубался - но Тёмка отчего-то тянул.  
\- А что за дела у тебя?  
\- Какие дела?  
\- Да вот хоть с этим Димоном. И вообще. Тебя столько народу знает.  
\- А, это. Так я ж в отца, много чего могу. Перепрошивка любая, ремонт, то-сё… Цену не заламываю, само собой - в разы дешевле, чем нормального спеца брать, вот и гуляет инфа. Телефоны, айфоны-айпады, компы, да что хочешь - даже железо могу, если надо. А за железо не каждый возьмется. А с Димоном этим… - он недовольно поморщился, - делал я тут по осени ему кое-что. Вот и опять снова-здорово. Палевно вообще-то, стремает меня с ним связываться. Но свои деньги не лишние.  
Голос у Бекташева был негромкий, чуть хрипловатый, но ровный. Говорил он просто, без намека на понты, рядом с ним было легко и спокойно.  
\- Слуш, а ты веришь во всякую хуйню, - начал он вдруг без перехода, - типа: с кем новый год встретишь, с тем и проведешь и все такое?  
\- Не знаю, я до этого только с матерью встречал, - Тёмка неловко хмыкнул. - По большому счету, с ней и проводил.  
\- А я два года один, - удивление, наверно, слишком явно прочиталось, и Бекташев поправился: – ну не то чтобы один, в компании, конечно, только сам по себе. Вроде как со всеми, но ни с кем конкретно. И по жизни пока так выходит. У меня даже друзей нет. Компаний хватает – не вопрос, а дружить…  
\- А ты бы хотел?  
\- Чего?  
\- Как чего? Дружить с кем-нибудь.  
Тимур посмотрел на него из-под ресниц с непонятной усмешкой.  
\- Теперь что ли? Да уж поздновато как-то. Не выйдет у меня теперь. Дружить.  
Тёмка почему-то смутился.

На этот раз разбудил телефонный звонок.  
Он отупело сел, пытаясь сообразить, который час и откуда слышен звонок. Телефон нашелся в складках покрывала – видимо, вывалился из кармана джинсов. Электронные цифры показывали пятнадцать десять. На экране был незнакомый номер. Тёмка выдохнул и нажал кнопку.  
\- Артём?  
\- Да.  
Голос был чужим.  
\- Это Гарик Савостин.  
Тёмка напрягся. На том конце линии повисла пауза какого-то выжидания.  
\- Да, я слушаю.  
\- Скажи, Юнна, случаем, сейчас не у тебя?  
\- Нет.  
\- И не заходила?  
\- Нет. Когда? Я был в гостях, вернулся утром.  
\- Ясно. И не звонила?  
\- Нет. А в чем дело?  
\- У меня к тебе просьба. Она говорила, вы друзья.  
Вот как. Объясняла, значит. Тёмка скрипнул зубами. Чтоб не подумал ничего лишнего. Стыдилась его.  
\- Какая просьба?  
\- Если ты увидишь ее или будешь звонить, скажи: нам надо поговорить. Мне нужно её увидеть. Я бы не просил тебя, но на мои звонки она не отвечает. Дома её нет.  
\- Может, она не хочет с тобой разговаривать?  
\- Может. Но я бы хотел это услышать от неё напрямую. Вместе с причиной.  
\- Хорошо. Я передам.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что.  
\- И да. Ещё. Скажи, что… Хотя нет, не надо. Ничего больше не говори.  
Тёмка отключился в тихом бешенстве. Ценные указания. Чего изволите?  
Он швырнул телефон на стол.  
Но где же Юнна? Если Гарик её не нашёл, значит, и дома её тоже нет.

\- Стерва она, Ремизова твоя, хоть и стихи у неё в амфибрахии. Потому и не любили её никогда.  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Как скажешь. Только правда же. Гарик в её сторону и не смотрел, пока ей не встряло. А скоро сам бегать будет, наплевав на Кречетову. Холодные дороже ценятся.  
Ссориться с Тимуром не хотелось – не хотелось совсем. Он больше не испытывал прежней злости, которая была тогда в ванной. Только досаду: ну вот почему Бекташев, который ему так неожиданно и по-хорошему нравится, из тех, кто ненавидит Юнну. Почему он не видит того же, что и Тёмка? Зачем он судит так же, как остальные. Чужие остальные.  
\- Зачем ты мне это говоришь?  
\- Не знаю. Не могу удержаться.  
\- Даже если она не любит меня и никогда не полюбит, она останется моим другом. Ты считаешь, она меня использует – ладно. Тогда пусть так: я останусь ее другом.  
\- Оставайся. Твоё дело. Мне плевать.  
Тимур отвернулся. Тёмка тоже замолчал.  
Не хотелось уходить на этой точке. Он не думал, что Тимур обиделся – и вообще, если кому и стоило обижаться, так это Тёмке - но такая реакция его чем-то задевала.  
Бекташев вдруг испытующе стрельнул глазами в его сторону.  
\- Так ты правда на неё не дрочишь?  
Тёмка выругался про себя. Почему он такой идиот, что вечно думает лучше, чем стоит, обо всяких придурках, которым дела только - над ним издеваться.  
\- Твоё какое дело, на кого я дрочу? И дрочу ли вообще?  
Тимур чему-то довольно улыбнулся.

Он рванул к коридору, чтоб успеть вперед матери.  
\- Я открою.  
На площадке сразу за дверью никого не оказалось. Тёмка уже подумал, что у него с недосыпа слуховые глюки, и звонок в дверь ему почудился, когда услышал тихий стук каблуков этажом ниже.  
\- Юнна? Подожди.  
Дежа вю не случилось, бежать в тапках по лестнице ему не пришлось. Он перегнулся через перила и столкнулся с ней взглядом.  
\- Я сволочь, да?  
\- Пойдем в квартиру.  
Мать, поджав губы, поставила чайник, достала из холодильника коробку с тортом и нарезку. Юнна сидела, опустив глаза в пол, и молчала, пока та не ушла.  
\- Презираешь меня?  
\- Что за хрень?  
\- Думаешь, мне самой от себя не тошно?  
\- Где ты была?  
\- Гуляла. До центра пешком прошла. Успокаивает. Только замёрзла сильно. МакДональдс в Атланте первым открылся, там и сидела.  
Чайник засвистел. Тёмке почему-то вспомнилась кухня Бекташева: пятнистый свет и стол под абажуром.  
Сейчас над ним с Юнной был железный плафон с круглой ручкой и яркой лампочкой. Его можно было спустить ниже, но это было не то. Ни плитка на полу, ни пластиковые фасады шкафов не создавали такого ощущения тепла, как дерево, циновка и плетеная солома.  
\- Если бы ты знал, как мне сейчас противно. Я идиотка.  
Тёмка молчал. Наверно, ему стоило успокоить её сейчас. Сказать, что всё по-прежнему. Что ничего страшного не случилось. Но он не мог. Юнна по-детски налила чай в блюдце и подула.  
\- Мне хотелось того же, что есть у всех – и есть давно. То, что для других норма, для меня какая-то несбыточная мечта. Почему я как проклятая всю жизнь? Почему я вечно одна?  
\- А как же я?  
Она подняла на него глаза. Под ресницами её была та чернота, какую Тёмка ещё полдня сегодня старательно отмывал с мылом.  
\- Вот именно. Лучше было бы с тобой, чем так.  
Тёмка сжался, как от удара.  
\- Стерва ты, Юнна. Хоть и стихи у тебя в амфибрахии.  
\- Почему в амфибрахии? – она хлопнула ресницами. – О Господи, нет! Ты не так всё понял. Лучше бы - не в этом смысле. Просто мы друзья, и я никогда бы не смогла… тьфу, я опять не то несу.  
Она закрыла лицо ладонями.  
\- Я же пришла извиниться. Тёма, прости меня… Пожалуйста.  
\- Я не обижаюсь.  
Юнна бессмысленно поковыряла ложкой кусок торта на тарелке.  
\- Мне сейчас плохо, Тём. И страшно. И непонятно. Всё так запуталось. Я сама виновата, да. Но я не знаю, что мне делать теперь.  
\- Пей чай.  
Она кивнула, но не притронулась к блюдцу.  
\- Я сидела и крутила ситуацию по-всякому, но все варианты - один другого хуже. Что бы я ни сделала – кому-то будет плохо. И я опять буду виновата во всём целиком и полностью. Получается, они ненавидят меня - и они правы. Это убивает. Но ведь я не хотела никому зла. Я просто хотела, чтобы меня кто-нибудь обнимал. Чтобы меня тоже хоть кто-нибудь хотел.  
\- «Хоть кто-нибудь» никому не нужен, как выясняется. Даже пьяному Николаеву.  
Почему-то это блюдце, наполненное чаем, и поломанный кусок торта раздражали его.  
\- Да, наверно, - Юнна встряхнулась и наконец выпила злополучный чай, оставив по краю блюдца след розовой помады. – Я до кучи мобильник потеряла.  
\- Не потеряла.  
Тёмка пошёл в комнату. На обратном пути молнией сверкнула мысль: а вот взять и удалить вызовы. Он ведь и правда сейчас мог повлиять на ситуацию, так легко сейчас убедить Юнну, оттащить её от Гарика – не для себя, так хоть Кречетовой.  
\- Спасибо, Тёмка! У меня такая куча всего, что было жутко обидно.  
Она сняла блок, и в глазах её что-то вспыхнуло. Тёмка вздохнул.  
\- Он звонил мне.  
Юнна вскинулась.  
\- Правда?  
\- Сказал, что хочет тебя увидеть и поговорить. Мне кажется, он… был расстроен.  
Пальцы её хрустнули. Его всегда коробило от этой манеры.  
\- Тёмка, ты… - она поднялась и обняла его, стиснула в руках, - Ты мой самый лучший друг, вот кто!  
\- Ты тоже мой. О чем речь? онечно.  
\- Давай чай пить?  
Юнна лихорадочно доламывала торт, но время от времени запихивала куски в рот, и это больше не бесило, запивала чаем прямо из чашки, не остужая в блюдце.  
Спустя пять минут наваждение прошло, лихорадочный румянец исчез. Она снова отложила ложку.  
\- А знаешь? Нам ведь никто не нужен, так? Пусть все будет, как раньше – ты и я. Они все никогда не перестанут видеть во мне то, что видят. И он тоже смеялся. Может быть, и теперь смеется. Может быть, ему вообще все это было нужно только…  
\- Нет. Не думаю.  
Она бросила на него взгляд.  
\- Пусть так. Все равно, не важно. Давай сходим куда-нибудь вместе. Завтра, например? Можно на ватрушках покататься в парке? Видел, какая иллюминация в центре? Можно просто погулять. Давай?  
\- Завтра?  
\- Да.  
Тёмка подумал, что ещё вчера это предложение сделал бы его самым счастливым человеком на земле. А сегодня…  
\- Ты ведь не спала совсем? Пойдем, я тебе провожу домой – отдохнешь, выспишься, а завтра созвонимся.  
Мать выглянула, когда они одевались.  
… У дверей своего подъезда Юнна обернулась.  
\- Думаешь, мне стоит ему позвонить?  
Тёмка пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю.

\- Точно не останешься? А то диван свободен.  
С ботинок в прихожей на линолеуме натекло несколько грязных лужиц. Самые маленькие уже высохли, оставив на полу песчаные разводы. Тёмка завязал шнурки и поднялся. Кровь прилила к лицу от наклона.  
Тимур сполз по дверному косяку, положил локти на колени и смотрел снизу вверх.  
\- Пойду.  
\- Ну давай.  
Было странно уходить вот так. У Тёмки никогда не было телефона Бекташева, они не были в друзьях в соцсетях, не встречались на улице и не пересекались в компаниях – да у Тёмки компаний и не было. Мысль о том, что они теперь увидятся только в школе, после каникул, основательно к тому времени забыв обо всей этой ночи, не понравилась ему. Но Тимур молчал. И Тёмка тоже.  
Почему-то вдруг вспомнилось, как они молчали вчера ночью, в двенадцать - боясь просрать желание. Тёмка повернулся к нему.  
\- Ты ведь тоже загадал что-то вчера, да? Как думаешь, сбудется?  
\- Не знаю. Время покажет.  
\- Год длинный.  
Бекташев засмеялся.  
\- А может, года и не потребуется. Кто знает? Может, завтра уже все станет ясно? Ведь может такое быть?  
\- Не знаю. Наверно, может.

Мать встретила его вздохом.  
\- Это только твой выбор, конечно. И я в него не вмешиваюсь. Но Юнна…  
\- Я ещё не сделал выбор. Можешь пока расслабиться.  
\- «Расслабиться»… Что за дурацкое слово. И потом – сколько у меня времени на это твоё «расслабиться»? То, что ты не сделал этот выбор сегодня, не значит, что ты не сделаешь его завтра.  
\- Я помню о безопасном сексе, мам, если ты об этом.  
\- Тьфу!  
Она хлопнула дверью.  
Тёмка вернулся к себе, взял мобильник со стола и вызвал номер из входящих.  
\- Привет. Тёма Алданов. Я поговорил и передал то, что ты просил… Да не за что. Думаю, да. Подожди пока, она сама. Просто не спала уже сутки, сам понимаешь. Может быть, завтра. Да не за что – сказал же. Слушай, просьба к тебе тоже, - Тёмка кашлянул. – Можешь скинуть смс-кой номер Бекташева? Да тут… дело к нему есть. Спасибо. Пока.  
Через минуту Тёмка выключил сигнал сообщения и сохранил номер в контакты.  
На экране светилось красивое время из двух пар нулей, разделенных двоеточием.  
Через минуту наступало завтра.


End file.
